Jaspers Baby Bella
by Fleur'Elizabeth
Summary: When Jasper was Human he was married and had a little girl.Bella.When jasper was changed he wasn't allowed to see her again but when Carlisle agrees to let him go what will they all find at the scene and what will happen if bella goes to live with her
1. Chapter 1

This is set in 2005 so jasper is still a newborn with a lot of self control.

Chapter 1: Dreams

**Bella's POV**

The day my daddy left is when my life turned upside down. My name is Bella Marie Whitlock and I'm two years old. I Live with my mummy and her new husband which she said is my 'new' daddy and I should start calling him that because my real daddy is never coming back. Since daddy left- My real daddy that is- Mummy has been really nasty and drinks a lot of that stuff in a can with Lucas. Lucas, mummy's new husband is a police man in forks where we live, he's still mean to me even though he knows he could get in a lot of trouble for it.

It's Friday the 9th of October, 2009 and I'm all alone in the house waiting for mummy or Lucas to get back, Mummy said she'd be back in fifteen minutes. ages ago. I heard the door unlock and could hear mummy walking in with Lucas. Mummy's been drinking that stuff again and so has Lucas, He stumbled over towards me and raised his hand above his shoulder and brought it down hard against my cheek while saying,

"What the hell are you doing up at half past 6 at night time, Your lucky I'm not giving you more of what is to come, my angel"

Where he hit me across the cheek stung. I knew that if my real daddy was here he wouldn't ever hit me, mummy always told him to hit me but he said 'that it was wrong to hurt a child'. I also knew that I missed him terribly and that If I didn't get to my bedroom this instant I would get more and more of what just happened. I ran up to my bedroom tears pouring down my face as I held my cheek. I jumped onto my bed and stared at a picture of me and my daddy laying in our back garden.I fell asleep while staring at the picture and thinking about how happy I was when my daddy was still here.

**Bella's 'dream**

I was sitting in the garden with the light shining on me and daddy but a few things were different, Daddy was sparkling and had Yellow eyes.I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck while he said,

"I love you my angel and I always will" And then he kissed my cheek.

**Jaspers POV**

Oh how I miss my beautiful baby girl, Bella. I was changed into a vampire seven months ago and have never once gone a day without thinking about her. She was my world and still is, I can only hope that she is happy. I even missed her second birthday because I didn't know if I would have enough strength to not go up to her and carry her away with me. When I told my family about me having a daughter I could feel nothing but pity,anger and sadness. That is my power I'm an empathetic, meaning I can read peoples emotions. Edward my brother can read peoples minds and my mate Alice can see the future. Alice is the one who found me and brought me to Carlisle to bite me. I had been a victim of a shoot out, outside our local grocery store in Forks.

"Jasper, We can all tell that you are not happy that you can't see your little girl so I suggest that we go see her, not properly but through her bedroom window just so you can see that she is well" Carlisle proposed. I nodded my head, if this is the only way I'm going to see my little girl again then I will take it, even if I cant just run up to her and hug her into the next century.

"When shall we be going ?" I asked nearly jumping in my seat like Alice does.

"At night time so nobody can see us" Carlisle replied.

"Are we all going ?" I asked, confused as to what was actually going to happen. Everyone in the room nodded.

"I want to see how cute my step daughter looks" Alice said while coming over and sitting on my lap.

"Yes I would like to see what my grandchild looks like as well" Esme said while pratically beaming with delight at having a chance to see her grandchild.

We all waited until it was dark enough out that we could leave.

"Jasper please stop shouting at me in your head, I know your excited but please please please be a little quieter" Edward said to me with a pained but happy expression on his face. I chuckled and rushed over towards the door.

"Okay Jazzy calm down " Alice said to me.

"well lets just go then" I said, everyone nodded and followed me and Alice outside. We ran through the forest towards Forks, Washington. At the minute we live just outside of Forks. We ran through the forest and towards the house I lived in not seven months ago. As we got closer we could hear shouting coming from inside the house and then what sounded like crying. I looked to my family assuming they had all heard it too. The only thought going through my head was that Bella was okay. We all rushed closer to the house and stuck to the walls. Inside I could hear a female laughing, obviously my ex-wife. We were all up against the window in a second, looking in at the scene. I remember this room so well, The living room but what we saw shocked us all. A small child crying infront of a man and my ex-wife stood behind laughing along with him. I recognised the little girl.

"Bella" I whispered in shock as I saw her crying hysterically. All my family turned to me in shock.

"That's little Bella, crying ?" Rose and Alice asked. I knew if they could cry they would have been by know, Esme was too shocked to form a coherent sentence. We all turned back to look at my angel crying. As we looked on at the scene we could hear my ex-wife Grace, laughing along with what looked to be her new husband or boy friend.

"Aw, is little Bella crying becuause she got a little smack" The man said, This made me fuming mad, someone hit my little girl ! "Well maybe we will have to do it again to make sure you understand what you did wrong"

" B..b...bu...but I didn't do any...thing" My little Bella cried out. The man practically jumped into Bella's face and grabbed her roughly by the top of her arms and brought her closely to his face. Bella started to cry even more hysterically.

"How many times do we have to tell you, Not to even think about your daddy" He spat at her, Bella whimpered. "But you still go and say that he always loved you and is still alive, but new flash baby cakes if he loved you he wouldn't have gone and got himself shot while going to buy you some cereal or whatever it was" He was saying to my little girl that I didn't love her and that if she didn't need food I wouldn't have gotten shot at the local supermarket. Grace started laughing again. Then he had the ordasity to throw Bella onto the floor were she hit her head on the corner of the coffee table. Bella screamed and cried out.

"DADDY PLEASE SAVE ME !" This broke my heart. Grace and whoever he was laughed uncontrollably, they actually found it funny to watch a little girl of two years old get beaten. I couldn't take it and by the looks of my family's faces, neither could they. I and the rest of my family smashed through the patio doors and straight into the living room scaring the shit out of Grace and her new husband.

" JASPER!" Grace gasped. Bella must have heard because her head shot up and she had a massive smile on her face but then winced as _he _pulled her up by her hair and through her back onto the floor again. Bella started crying again. I went over to him and got right in his face, Picking him up by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up off of the ground.

"How dare you hurt my baby girl and tell her that I don't love her!" I literally spat in his face.I through him across the room and turned to Grace.

"LUCAS!" She screamed as he hit the floor with a smack. She went to run over to him but Alice stopped her.

"How dare you hurt my little step-daughter and your biological daughter, You clearly aren't a very good mother are you!" Alice shouted. Grace didn't move an inch until we saw her shake her head. No. Alice slapped her around the face and moved back over towards the rest of the family. Carlisle was checking Bella over, making sure nothing was seriously wrong. Grace took the chance she had and ran from the house and got into her car and sped off, leaving _Lucas_ here all alone with vampires that want to rip him to pieces. I was going to be the first one to pounce on him until I saw Emmet fly towards his body and land on him hard.

" That was my neighs you hurt then, and when it comes to my family you are in deep deep deep trouble" Then all of a sudden everyone including me and Esme were attacking him. Carlisle stayed with Bella and kept her from seeing any of this.

We made quick work of him and set him aflame so nobody could find the evidence of his death.I quickly ran over to Bella and took her from Carlisle. I put her infront of me and stared into her eyes.

"Daddy!" She squeled and jumped onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yes Baby, its me and I will never ever leave you again I promise"


	2. chapter 2

I own Nothing All characters belong to stephanie meyer.

**Jasper POV**

I never thought I would be able to get my baby girl back in my arms, yet here she is sleeping in my arms in the Cullen house. After we got rid of Lucas's body we packed Bella a few things and then ran back here with her. Everyone admired how beautiful Bella was, with her rosy cheeks and cute button nose. Bella was fast asleep in my arms when I felt someone put their weight on the couch to sit down, I turned to see who it was. Alice. I gave her a smile and she moved closer and stroked some hair out of Bella's face then gently pressed a kiss on her cheek.

" She looks just like you Jasper" Alice said. I looked at her and did the smile that made her weak at the knees. I lent over and gave her a kiss. Everyone else then seemed to levitate into the living room. Everyone took their seats and were looking at Bella sleeping in my arms. Everybody watched with adoration written on their faces but Emmet first got bored and turned on the television, but thank god he had something of a brain and turned the sound down low enough that it wouldn't wake Bella up. He was watching a re-run of Ben 10. God knows why though. Everyone but Emmet sat watching the T.V like it had grown a head and pushed out twins, whereas Emmet watched on and his face became a grin as Ben 10 won against the baddie.

Bella started to move around in my arms and start whimpering. Everybody turned their heads in concern, I held Bella closer to my chest as tears left her eyes in her sleep. Bella whimpered again and I started shushing her and rubbing circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down. I was too worried to think about using my power.

" (sniffle) (sniffle) Daddy he...he...help...(Sniffle)...me" And with that she shot up in my arms and started crying.

"Shh, shh baby girl its okay princess it was just a dream it wasn't real" I said in an attempt to get her to stop crying. It didn't work.

"Is she gonna come back and get me again?" Bella asked between her sniffles. She must be talking about Grace.

" No princess, I will never let her get you again" Bella pulled back and kissed my cheek. It's been so long that I haven't been able to receive a kiss from Bella and now that I did I couldn't stop Grinning.

" Jasper have you introduced Bella to anyone yet?" Carlisle asked.

" no not yet, she fell asleep as we ran here" I said. I moved Bella from the crook in my neck onto my lap facing everyone. She must have gotten shy because she turned her head quickly and hid it in my chest, I could feel the blush on her face.

" Bella, princess do you want to meet everyone?" I asked, whether she said yes or no she was going to know who they were. She did nothing but breathe for 5 seconds then nodded her head and turned back around.

"this is Esme" I said while pointing to her. Esme gave Bella a grin that made Bella Grin right back." emay" Bella said the best she could.

" This is Carlisle" Carlisle smiled at Bella too. " Carwi...Carwhile" He chuckled at this.

"This is Emmet" Ememt then stood up and took Bella from me and chucked her playfully in the air making her sqweal, " You are gonna be the best little sister ever!" he said. Her head was getting frightfully close to the ceiling and with that I got Bella back in my arms. " Emmy"

"This is Rosalie" Rosalie came over and placed a kiss on the top of Bella's head and gave her a hug. Bella latched onto Rosalie's neck and was refusing to let go anytime soon so Rosalie took Bella back to her seat with her. " Wosie is vewy pwetty" Bella said. Everyone awed.

"This is Alice" Bella looked towards Alice and smiled like it was christmas day. " Ali looks like my tinkerbelle doll" We all laughed at this as Alice snuggled into my side.

" And this is Edward" I said pointing to Edward. "Eward" Bella said giggling.

After we got the introductions out of the way Esme went to make Bella some breakfast. Bella followed and came back out with an orange sippy cup filled with juice. Bella waddled her way over towards me and Alice and placed herself in the middle of us. I kissed Alice over the top Of Bella's head thinking she wouldn't see until I herd giggling come from the middle of me and Alice. We both looked down at Bella and grinned. Bella passed her sippy cup to me and turned to Face Alice.

" I like your hair" Bella whispered in her ear. Then Alice whipsered back into Bella's ear, " I like your hair too" They both giggled. Then emmet just had to cut in.

"Hey Bellsy, do you know hot to play football ?" He asked. What was he getting at ? Bella nodded. " A little but last time I tried I was at the park with my friend Jacob and I kicked in the middle of his legs by accident" Everyone laughed.

"I guess she got the balls mixed up" Emmet had to say. Bella clearly didn't understand so she just reached back for her sippy cup that was still resting in my hands. Just then Esme came out carrying a child sized bowl filled with some sloppy stuff.

" Who's feeding her?" She asked. I stuck my hand up and she passed me the bowl. This stuff smelt fowl. I turned Bella around and started to feed her. Well I tried, I didn't remember that she doesn't eat unless the T.V advertisements were on. **( I used to do that when I was a baby and it resulted in my mum pouring the food on my head, My dad wasn't at all happy Lol )**

" Emmet would you mind turning to a T.V channel that is showing the adverts please" I said, everyone turned to look at em with a strange expression on their faces.

"Why do you need the adverts on ?" Emmet asked.

"Just watch then" I said nodding to Bella. I tried to feed her again but she turned her head and the spoon just went straight to her cheek and she started whimpering at the T.V.

"Okay Dude, You've got one weird daughter" I growled at the statement as Rosalie hit him on the top of the head hard. "Ow Rosie, What was that for?" He asked. " Bella isn't weird your the weird one"


	3. Chapter 3

**Jpov**

We've had Bella at the house for a week now, Bella seems to love it here and everybody else seems to love having her here. Edward seems most pleased about this and seems to be bonding very well with my two year old daughter, hmm I will have to watch him. Bella is currently sleeping upstairs in her bedroom, It used to be the guest room but we changed it so Bella didn't have to sleep on one of us every night or in mine and Alice's room. I'm sure Bella would get curious as to what we were doing under the covers. Bella should be getting up soon anyway, It is 10:30 am and she is still snoring her little head off.

Me and Alice were sat in the living room snuggled up to each other as we heard a loud noise come from the garage. We saw Rosalie appear with an angry expression on her face, about 5 seconds later Emmett appeared looking very confused and hurt. When I say he looked it, he also felt it too.

"Awe come on baby, I was only joking you are really good at fixing up cars" He said. I'm guessing this is about Emmett implying that he could probably do a better job at making the cars go faster than Rose. He's a dumb ass if he thinks that. Rose is the best in the house at making all our cars and motorbikes go faster. Heck if she needed to she could have a job as a world famous mechanic. Emmett gave up running around for Rosalie, begging her to forgive him so he came and sat on the sofa across from us and changed the channel on the T.V to the sports channel.

"What did she hit you with this time bro?" I asked, trying to hold in the laughter that I was feeling and the sadness radiating off of him.

"A spanner" He grumbled. I couldn't hold it in, mine, Alice's and Edwards laughter wafted through the house, I hadn't realised Edward had come in until now.

"she couldn't of hit you with a spanner because your the only spanner in this house Emmett, so technically you would be hitting yourself" Edward Said. At this we all carried on our laughter as Emmet's face fell.

"I am not a spanner" Emmett said.

"Yes, you are Emmett" Edward replied.

"Shut-up you gay virgin" Emmett shouted just as Es me walked through into the living room. Es me gave Emmett a very disgruntled face.

"Why does every fight you all get into with Edward end up with you all calling him gay, he's not gay he just hasn't found his true love yet"

"oh but he has" Alice whispered, I don't think I was even meant to hear because I clearly was the only one who did.

"Thank you, Es me" Edward said as he slumped off towards his piano. We all stayed were we were and watched England play football against Turkey, England were definatley winning. We were watching about half way into the game when we heard a little heartbeat flutter from upstairs, signalling that Bella had woken up. Alice put down her laptop and looked at me,

"You need to go give her a bath Jazz, I gave her one not yesterday but the day before on the night time" She said. I nodded and walked upstairs and to Bella's room with Alice in tow. I walked in and saw Bella stretching on her bed. The light was shining through her blinds and was hitting her straight on in the face. Bella had a cream coloured bed with lilac and pink bedsheets, Her walls were a very light pink with a feature wall that had fairies and flowers all over it and the ceiling was white with flowers on.

Bella's eyes opened and she caught sight of me straight away, Alice had gone into the wardrobe to pick out her outfit. Alice had gone shopping a few days after we had gotten Bella to get her some designer clothes that Grace clearly could not afford. **( I don't mean any disrespect to anybody how may find this offensive ) **I walked over to Bella's bed and jumped next to her, sending her flying into the air and landing on my chest, I caught her lightly with my hands because the impact she would have felt hitting my chest would have hurt her.

"Morning Princess" I cooed

" Morning Daddy" Bella said as she kissed me on the cheek and hugged my neck. I lifted her from the bed and took her into the Bathroom. I sat her on the counter and started the water in the bath. The bath was nearly done when I added some bubbles and heard Bella start talking.

" Daddy I need a wee wee" She said holding in between her legs and doing what looked to be a dance if you didn't no she did this when she needed the toilet. The sight was hilarious to see, but if I didn't get her to the toilet she would wet herself and Alice would not be happy with me. So I helped Bella to the toilet and had to hold her there so she didn't fall straight in. Bless her little heart, she started singing,

Polly_ put the kettle on,_

_Polly put the kettle on,_

_Polly put the kettle on,_

_We'll all have tea._

_Suki take it off again,_

_Suki take it off again,_

_Suki take it off again,_

_They've all gone away._

I used to love it when she sang little nursery rhymes, I still do. Bella had finished on the toilet so I stripped her down and placed her in the mount of Bubbles. If there was more water in there than I wouldn't have ever found her again.

After I have given her a bath, I wrapped a towel around her and got her dressed into the clothes Alice had left on the bed. Cotton Leopard print pants and a brown hoodie with butterfly on the front. **( On profile). ** She looked absolutely adorable. I took Bella downstairs with her on my hip as I ran full speed down the stairs. Bella was giggling the hole way, it was the first time I had used my vampire speed around Bella. Everyone but Carlisle was in the living room, Carlisle was currently working at the hospital here. Bella started whimpering in my arms and stretching out for Alice. What shocked us most was what she had said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper POV**

" Mummy" Bella said while reaching over for Alice. Everybody's heads had turned towards us. Alice looked overjoyed- heck she didn't just look it, she felt it. Alice jumped up from her seat and ran over to us and plucked Bella out of my arms, hugging her like she was a doll that only had batteries, to be honest I was scared she would kill her from her strength. Alice sat down with Bella and started doing her hair but every 5 seconds she would kiss Bella's head. I feel overjoyed, happy and hyper all at the same time. Well its a good job I'm not human because I would have exploded now from impact.

Alice had just finished doing Bella's hair, it was now braided at the side of her head and came round the front like a crown and the back of her hair was in the same curls that she had everyday. She looked adorable. She was settled on Alice's lap playing with the fur bit on the top of the Ugg boots.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper POV**

Bella was 3 years old now and had us all wrapped around her little fingers. We were taking Bella to Alaska for a week or so, so that she can meet the Denali coven. Too bad for Edward Tanya will be there but whenever someone goes to give Edward a hug Bella seems to get defensive as if she owns him. Bella and Edward are always together, well technically its Bella always following Edward but he would literally do anything for Bella, any of us would. Alice and Esme were upstairs packing while the rest of us were all in the back garden playing with or watching Bella play. Emmet had just bought a massive trampoline and set it up in the garden, he didn't think to get a net to go around it in case Bella fell off when she goes on it.

We were all watching Bella and Emmet on the trampoline as she flew up into the air and bounced back down again, laughing her little mouth away. She loved to be sent up flying into the air, Bella seemed to always be giggling except for those rare times when she might throw a temper tantrum or get upset.

Emmet just sat Bella in the centre of the trampoline and was starting to jump up and down slowly, getting higher and higher then he came down from jumping to high and sent Bella flying up into the air and over to the side of the trampoline.

" EMMET" we all screamed, Even Esme and Alice screamed it from the window upstairs. Emmets face was full of panic as Bella zoomed off to the side. She was closer than a metre away from hitting the side of the trampoline and falling off. Emmet just then got a hold of her and pulled her back into the middle while still holding her. A second or two had passed as we started to hear Bella's crying. Her emotions were of nothing but shock. Emmet climbed off the trampoline and came running to us at Vampire speed while still holding Bella close to his chest. Esme and Alice had come down now to see how Bella was. Bella was screaming bloody murder here and we couldn't stop it, even with my power. Emmet handed Bella to me and I rocked her from side to side and was sshing her. Everyone was crowded around her trying to make her feel better. We all went into the house then to try and calm Bella down, when we got inside she went straight into Alice's arms and cried some more. Emmet though kept apologising to me and after the first 3 times I had told him it was fine, it was an accident I just kept nodding at him. Bella was starting to calm down more as Alice rocked her and it sounded like she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. We all sat down and watched t.v while Bella fell asleep. After 5 minuites Bella was fast asleep in Alice's arms. Alice and Esme were going upstairs to pack the rest of the stuff we had to take to the Denali's so Alice laid Bella down on the couch and placed a blanket over the top of her. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Edward kept stealing glances at her and this must have put confusion straight onto my face, I blocked my mind so he couldn't hear me as I vowed that I would keep an eye on this for a bit to see what was happening.

**&&***&&&**&&***&&&**&&***&&&**&&***&&&**&&***

**3 hours later**

Bella was still asleep in the same place she was when Alice put her down. Carlisle had just come in from working this morning and was shcoked to see Bella asleep on the sofa because Bella never sleeps during the day unless something has happened to make her cry.

" Should I even ask what happened"He started as he looked over at Emmet then back at me. Emmet apologised to me yet again.

"Emmet and Bella were on the trampoline and Emmet just jumped a little to high and Bella went flying off to the side and nearly off the trampoline itself" I said. He shook his head and looked over towards Bella then back at me.

"Did she actually fall off?" He asked, he must see loads of patients coming in from falling off trampolines that are in peoples back gardens. I shook my head and watched as Carlisle nodded and went to put away his medical bag and jacket. Just as Carlisle sat down Alice and Esme came down with all the suitcases and joined us all in the room.

"I think we should start going soon, if we want to get Bella seated in the car without a problem" Alice said. Getting Bella in her car seat was a hard job, lets just say she's not a big fan of car seats. One time we were only going to feed the ducks and she was screaming like Emmet would if they castrated him. We all nodded to what Alice said and got up to pack the bags in the cars. All of us but Carlisle and Esme were off in the jeep because it's the only one that can get all six of us in with the car seat also.

We had all the cases packed and now it was time to get Bella strapped into the car seat and we were ready to go. Edward went inside to go get Bella and bring her to the car. Carlisle and Esme had already gone so we didn't get to say bye to them. Edward starpped Bella into the car seat as he was the one sitting in the back with her while Em drove with Rose in the passenger seat, Me and Alice in the left corner of the back end of the car and Edward and a sleeping Bella on the right hand side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasper POV**

We had just gotten into Denali and were currently on our way to Tanya's home when Bella decided to wake up. Usually Bella and a fast moving car doesn't go well but today seemed to be one of those exceptions, She sat there in her car seat playing with the ringlets on the end of her hair. Bella said nothing the hole ride to Tanya's which was a little weird for Bella.

* * *

**At Tanya's**

We just pulled into the driveway and saw Carlisle's Mercedes on the right hand side of the drive. No sight of Carlisle though. Bella though recognises each of our cars now and happened to see his car.

"Pu Pup, Pu Pup" Bella squealed, Bella calls Carlisle pupup because... Well we don't know why but she just does. Bella was very nearly leaping out of her seat. Emmet parked the jeep next to the Mercedes and flicked off the button for the child lock on the door next to Bella. She wouldn't need one if it wasn't for the time Emmet was speeding down the highway and Bella opened her door slightly, Sending us all into panic. Even Carlisle and Esme because they saw from behind our car in the Mercedes.

Bella carried on squealing for her 'pupup' making all of us outside laugh as Carlisle, Esme and the Denali's came outside. The denali's were probably curious as to what the noise was, Well they definitely were until they saw Bella running towards Carlisle, Arms stretched forwards screaming and laughing. Carlisle caught her as she jumped into his arms. Tanya and the girls were awing at how sweet the scene must look but to us this was totally normal. We all got out bags and took them into the house and up into the rooms we were to be occupying for a week or so. We all finished unpacking and went downstairs. I sat down on the two seater sofa and was waiting for Alice to sit next to me but as she was sitting down Edward sat in the middle of us.

"_What the hell man...I know I'm hot and all but what the hell ?!" _I thought to him. His reply made so much sense that if I didn't let him sit here he _and_ Bella would rip my head off while Edward would take a different approach which would leave me with nothing in the area down between my legs. I let him sit there, Alice seemed to understand why straight away. We both looked towards Tanya who looked extremely rejected.

The days passed quickly and we were now 5 days into our stay here and Tanya has tried it on with Edward numerous times each day but each time she does it Bella seems to be out of the room, she seems to understand that if she did it around Bella she would be in deep shit. Nobody goes near Bella's Edward. We were currently sat outside in the back garden on a picnic blanket. There was no food as the only person eating would have been Bella so if she was hungry one of us would get her something and that person was usually Esme or nanny as Bella says. Bella was currently laid on her stomach and colouring with the coulouring book Eleazar had gotten Bella so she would have something else to do other than mix shampoo's and shower gels together making little concocksions out of random things. Which was annoying Tanya because she put shower gel in the Shampoo bottle with conditioner and shampoo aswell. Bella stopped suddenly and turned towards me slowly with a funny look on her face. Suddenly she lunged at me giggling the hole time. I caught her and recognising how she was playing started tickling her.

"Da...ddyy....st...op...ickli...ng me" she laughed out. This carried on for about half an hour until she very literally nearly wet herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasper POV**

We got back from Tanya's about three weeks ago and to say Bella was relieved that Tanya was no longer flirting constantly with Edward would be an understatement. We were having a little party at the house we live in now in Texas. My original family were all from Texas even Grace was from Texas. I still have an accent and so does Bella a little bit but unless your a vampire you don't notice it. Like I said were having a little house party with only us which probably means that Emmet cant play on the xbox or Wii because these nights are classed as family nights. We all sit down in the living room and drink, everyone except Bella. Alcohol is the only thing that doesn't taste crappy to us so we enjoy to be a little normal. We haven't had one of these nights since before I got Bella back.

"Come on then everybody lets start the party" Alice shouted, Emmet and Rosalie came through the sliding glass doors that led to the back garden and sat down on the love seat. Alice came and sat next to me while lugging pints of beers in the room from the kitchen, Carlisle and Esme brought through some non-alcoholic wine for Bella just so she wont be left out and sat down together. Edward and Bella were the last ones in. Edward walked in with Bella giggling in his arms. They sat down and we begun.

£££££££££$$$$$$$$$$$$3 hours into the night

everyone had an enormous amount of alcohol, good job we cant get drunk. Bella had sat with everyone now and was sat next to me with a dummy in her mouth playing with her pigtails, she would giggle when I tickled her sides and when she looked up at me I would play innocent with her making her think I didn't do it. The first time I did this she got kinda scared and then just blamed Emmet who happened to be on the opposite side of the room. Bella had her sippy cup filled with non alcoholic wine.

"Daddy I feel woozy" Bella giggled pretending to be drunk. We all laughed at how she was pretending to be drunk...wait how does she know how people act when drunk? How? What?

"Bella how do you know how drunk people act ?" I asked, Everybody started to calm down now and suddenly see the problem of what just happened.

"I used to see Lucas and Gwa-" Bella was cut off by the sound of screeching tyres coming down our driveway. Carlisle stood up and went to the door, We all followed him out the front door and what we saw made our un-beating hearts plummet 6 feet under. There in a run down old red Chevy truck was _Grace_.

"What do you think your doing here Grace ?" I sneered. She didn't even seem bothered at how I was speaking to her. I put Bella down on the floor and moved forward towards her. Grace had a smirk on her face and I hated that Edward was the mind reader. Grace looked at me then turned her gaze onto Bella, I turned around and saw Bella run into Alice's arms, she was still looking at Grace but only because she knew she was safe in her mummy's arms.

"Hello Bella, Why haven't we grown a little" Grace cooed in an almost scary voice. Bella whimpered and hid her face in Alice's shoulder.

"What do you want Grace?" I snarled, she looked towards me and a smirk became evident on her face

"I want my daughter back dear Jasper" Grace said as if she was completely innocent from what we witnessed in the past.

"What so you can abuse her again !" Emmet shouted. Grace flinched and from her emotions I could tell she was scared.

"Your not having her back !" I said. Grace never took it well when anybody said no to her. She reached into her bag that was convenietnly on her shoulder and pulled out a handgun. Ha, like that would hurt me.

"I suggest you give me Isabella or you wont be seeing day-light ever again my lovely" She tried to sound scary and I suppose to a human she would be but I'm a vampire not a human. Grace pulled the trigger after 10 minutes and aimed it at me.

"No, Daddy !" I heard Bella scream. Bella somehow got out of Alice's arms, Alice had somehow gone into shock and her grip on Bella had loosened. Bella ran over to me and stumbled a little, She latched onto my leg and cried bloody murder. I feared that if I picked Bella up and Grace shot the gun a bullet might hit Bella. Grace then put the gun away and looked at Bella. She took a step forward and I whisked Bella up into my arms.

"Who is this Lady, Daddy?" She asked in a whisper. Bella could remember who Grace and Lucas where but Grace had aged a lot since we took Bella. Instead of looking in her early 20's she looked to be in her early 30's. Heck she looked older than Carlisle and Esme.

"This Lady, Is your mummy" Grace snapped at Bella. Bella looked confused, her eyes had gone wide and she looked around us all. Bella then shook her head and pointed to Alice.

"No your not, that's my mummy and she has bin since before I can even wemember" She said very matter of factly. Grace looked a little sad but from her emotions she was envious,mad and mental. Grace opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by nearly my hole family, Alice included.

"Go Away and leave us and Bella alone!" They all nearly shouted. I heard Emmet Growl and take a menacing step forwards. Grace shrieked and turned to her car and sped out of the driveway but before she had the engine on she shouted,

"I will be back for her and when I am you better be scared !" Ha. Like were scared of you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jpov**

It's been 3 months since Grace was here and we were thankful that she has never come back. Alice brought me out of my reverie by snuggling up next to me on the bed, even though we're vampires doesn't mean we dont use a bed for something different. _Wink._ I brought my head down to kiss her on the lips when we heard Emmet laughing and shouting for us all to come down stairs and see what Bella did. We sighed and got up and speed changed into our clothes and rushed downstairs to see what happened. Everybody was already there sat around Bella.

"Okay everybody watch and listen" Emmet said. "Bella tell Emmy again what your gonna do to him if he came here"

Bella was sat on the floor with her legs crossed looking totally innocent.

"I shed i'm gonna kick his ass" Everyone but Emmet gasped in shock.

"Bella that's not very nice" Alice said from next to me, I could tell that everybody found it incredibly funny though. Bella turned to Alice.

"Mummy, but if he comes in here he's gonna kick my ass" Bella said still looking totally innocent. None of us could hold it in any longer we all laughed clutching our sides. " But if he comes out of the movie he's gonna kick my ass and then try get Eddie and then I can kick his ass" We couldn't take it any longer we were in full out hysterics. **(Watch the video of this, its on my profile) **

"Bella I think thats enough of that word now" I said using my ' say it again and you shall be sorry' face. Bella nodded and went over to her colouring books. She was sat infront of the television colouring in with crayons, last time she had felt tips Esme had to buy hole new carpet and wallpaper. Everybody sat down and talked to each other for a while, Bella had now grown bored of her colouring and sat watching us all. Emmet just had to ruin the moment though by putting on the television. Alice's eyes glazed over for a second before she screamed, **(Video of this on Profile)**

"Emmet don't, she'll-" She was cut off by Bella screaming and running over to the television and switching it off by the button and standing there making sure it was off. Emmet thought this would be hillarious and switched it back on again getting a scream to come from Bella again as she switched it back off. We should have expected this because at two years old she would never do any of this and that is usually because it's called terrible two's but Bella was nothing but good. Emmet turned on the t.v again just as Bella turned it off, By now Bella was in full tantrum mode. She gave up turning it off and fell to the floor screaming and crying loudly. I got up from my seat and grabbed Bella by the waist and pulled her under my arms, I carried her upstairs and into her room and placed her on the bed. She was still wailing and thrashing around like a loon, I put her down and walked over to the door closed the baby gate and went back downstairs. Everybody's eyes were on me.

"I think Bells just invented her own tantrum" Emmet snickered. I gave him a glare and told him were to shove it. With our sensitive hearing we could hear Bella loud and Clear as she screamed.

After an hour of screaming she was starting to calm down and then we heard her banging on her bedroom wall. She had been banging on the wall for 15 minutes now and it was getting incredibly boring that was until we heard a bag from upstairs that was obviously not made from Bella, We let it go thinking she was starting to throw things now like she did in her tantrums. Bella screamed and was crying again now.

"Papup Papup" We knew something was up because she never called for anyone when having a tantrum well she screamed for either Edward, Alice or myself and she only shouted for Carlisle while she was having a tantrum if she had hurt herself. She knew that Carlisle was the doctor in the house. After hearing Bella call for him he ran up the stairs with us following, he got to Bella's room and we saw her on the floor holding her forehead while all her barbies were scattered across the place and Barbie's car next to Bella. All her dolls were usually on the shelf on the wall._ Oh!_. Carlisle jumped over the gate and ran to her picking her up and taking her to his study with us all shushing her on the way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jpov**

We were all waiting in the living room for Carlisle to come down with Bella after he checked her over from her little episode earlier, Bella didn't seem to be crying anymore but was just sniffling. Emmet felt incredibly guilty about what happened to Bella because he was tormenting her in the first place which made he tantrum start, we all told him that none of it was his fault and that today just isn't her day. Carlisle finally brought Bella down while holding her on his hip with her head in his shoulder, He walked in and placed Bella in her play pen. She had some toys in there with her but they only consisted of soft toys and a Barbie. Bella's eyes were red and puffy, you could tell she had been crying. Nobody was really watching her we were all sat either talking or watching the T.v that bella hadn't wanted on a while ago. We were half way through watching speed when Bella wanted attention again.

She stood up in her play pen and dangled her arms over the side and towards Edward.

"Eddieeeee" She giggled. "Eddieeeeee" He took a glance towards Bella and pretended not to hear or notice her. She didn't say anything for about 10 minutes and we were all engrossed in the movie when we heard what sounded like a safety gate opening. We looked towards Bella and saw she had somehow opened the gate to it and was walking over towards Edward. She climbed into his lap and snuggled into his chest as he put one of his arms around her. Bella fell asleep in Edwards lap and was pretty content there.

4 Hours Later

Bella was still asleep in Edwards lap when we heard a knock on the door. Carlisle stood to answer, What we heard would have made Edward run for his vampire life if he hadn't got Bella laid asleep on him.

"HELLO PEOPLE" Tanya Screamed as she came into the room we were all in. Bella jumped awake and was now crying while Edward soothed her. Rose, Esme, Alice And Emmet were giving her glares for waking her up. Tanya being the bone idle vampire she is ran over to Edward and was trying to hug him, it looked more like she was attempting to rape him. Bella's screams got louder as she got squashed between Edward and Tanya.

"Tanya, Get Off My Son And Grand-daugher!" Esme Shouted and when she shouts you do as she says. Tanya turned round towards Esme, smiled and went over and hugged her.

"How have you been Es?" She said. Esme's face was a look of disgust and confusion. Tanya then turned to Bella and smiled.

" I brought you a present" She said and skipped off into the other room and came back with a bag with the present in. Bella had stopped crying after Tanya was away from them both. Tanya sat opposite Bella on the coffee table which would have made Esme if she could have a heart attack. Tanya dug through the bag and then pulled out an outfit that was a red velvet top that looked like it was from when Edward was Human and some bottoms that looked like what pregnant women wore in the 60's. Bella saw what it was and made a face. Tanya passed it to Bella and laid it in her lap.

"uck, I'm not weerwing dat !" She shouted, Alice looked incredibly proud of Bella while everyone else was just laughing. Tanya pulled it from Bella and gave it to Alice.

"Here, I don't know where to put it" That was no way to talk to my wife. I was about to say something when I was cut short by Bella.

"Ay, Dazz my mummy ew being mean to!!"

"WOO GO BELLS !" Emmet boomed. He Just has to pick the most ridiculous times to shout something like that out doesn't he.

Tanya looked at Bella and sneered, That was it.

" Look, First you come in the house and start screaming and wake up Bella then you have the audasity to speak to my wife like she's trash" Standing up I was pointing in her face. " I suggest if you value your immortal life you would leave before I do something I wont regret, but you might" Tanya looked scared and soon enough ran from the house to go knows where. I sat back down next to Alice and put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. I would do anything for my family, especially my baby girl and my wife.

**I know this chapter was short but the next ones will be a lot longer. **


	10. Chapter 10

Bella is now four years old.

All clothes will be on profile

**Bpov**

_~Bella's Dream~ (3rd person)_

_The sun was hidden behind the clouds like always in this were all having fun and were cherishing the days they could still do this. Rosalie and Emmet were sat on a picninc blanket near the back of everyone and were litterally sucking and Carlisle were laid together in the grass, Alice and Jasper were laughing at who knows what and Edward was playing with Bella. Bella's laugh brought everyone out of what they were doing and got them too look at the young child on the floor giggling like she had never experienced it before. They were all having a great time but then the sky got considerably darker and Bella was now left alone laid on the floor. The pond that was opposite everyone when they had been here was now shaking, the ripples in the water were going crazy. There was no wind, the trees where all still but the water was moving so much you might have thought an earthquake was in place. Then out of nowhere a Purple Dragon with Yellow Spots arose from the water and stalked towards Bella. Bella got up as quick as she could and backed up into a tree stump. The dragon now had her trapped and picked her up by its mouth and threw her into the pond where he little body went right to the bottom. -_

_~End~_

I wokeded up and felt that my jammies and my bed were wet, i'd been having bad dreams a lot now and I dont know why. This brought me to tears, as I was crying I heard my bedroom door open and in poked daddy's head, he saw me crying and came over and picked me up out of the covers. I heard him sigh when he saw the covers and felt that my jammies were yet.

"What am I going to do with you ?" he said as he rubbed my back and kissed the side of my head.I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck as tight as I could as he carried me to his and mummy's room. Mummy looked up looking really worried and came over and took me into the bathroom where she gave me a bubble bath and then changed me into some clothes. Mummy usually put me in stuff that I liked but sometimes the stuff she would try put me in was silly like pink things with frilly bits. Ew! I dont like the colour pink, I like blue, green and goldy-yellow. This morning mummy dressed me in a purple daisy duck top with blue jeans and purple socks too. After I was dressed mummy took me downstairs and into the kitchen and put me in my high chair. Mummy was making my food when Daddy and Emmy came in. Daddy came and knelt infront of my high chair and started tickling my feet. Mummy then brought over my food and gave me a spoon to eat my cheerios with, Emmy came over before I picked up my spoon and looked at my cereal.

"Bellsy, what does that taste like ?" he asked. I looked at it then got some on my spoon and offered him some, he put the spoon in his mouth and swallowed then made a funny face and ran out of the room after giving my spoon back. I had some and it tasted fine to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jpov**

" WOO !, Jazz did you see how hard he hit that ball" Emmet boomed while we all sat among the thousands of people that were eating disgusting smelling hot dogs and burgers which included Bella who was sitting there eating some fries that Emmet had bought her even though we had all told him no. We had all been dragged along by Emmet to a baseball game, I dont see how he finds this sport fascinating among the humans, when we play it looks, and is played so much better. Alice thought this as a great time to dress us all in Baseball related outfits. Well basically she put everyone in Baseball hats but decided Bella needed to have on the hole enchilada; Striped top, black leggings, white trainers and a baseball cap which had her hair pulled through the hole in the back. She looked adorable prancing around in her outfit. The game was now half way through and if you had asked Rosalie about the game she probably would have either given you a blank stare or turned her nose up at you and gone back to reading the many fashion magazines she brought with her.

I watched as he hit the ball and started to run to the bases, he got a home run and everyone cheered. Emmet being the loudest. The next player was up and readying himself for the ball, the pitcher throught the ball and he hit it with force and it came right over to were we were sat. Emmet took it into his own hands in catching the foul ball, He caught it and the excitement that filled him was, well, … Exciting. He smiled a huge smile as everyone watched and I mean everyone, he passed it to Bella. Wrong idea Em. She looked at it in her tiny hands and through it back onto the pitch,

"Nooooo !" Emmet screamed as everyone laughed, Bella ran staright into my arms as soon as she did it and I couldn't control the laughter that was emmiting itself through my body. **(Video On Profile) **

The first time he catches a ball it gets thrown back. Loser. I hugged her to me as I was laughing, nobody could hold there laughter in as Emmet curled up on the dirty floor dry sobbing into his hands, even Rose couldn't console him anymore. The game finished and Bella was asleep with her head resting on my shoulder as we carried her back to the cars.I strapped her into the carseat and we drove back to the house. We got in and I carried Bella up to her bedroom and tucked her in under the covers, I kissed her head and turned on her nightlight. I went to join everyone downstairs everyone had someone to cuddle up to except Edward, I felt bad for him not having anyone to love like what me and Alice have.


	12. Chapter 12

All clothes on profile

_9 years later_

**Bpov**

_'Why is there never anything new on T.v?!' _I think to myself as I flip through the channels on the T.v. Emmet and Rose were upstairs having their alone time, so thats why I am actually watching the T.v for once. Emmet is sucha T.v hog, its unbeleivable. I lay sprawled across the sofa in Dark blue skinny jeans and a blue and white striped vest top. I settled with watching a re-run of 8 simple rules. I had seen all of the episodes before but I could watch them again and again and again. It's not much fun being in the house alone, well im not alone but Rose and Emmet are having there 'alone' time, Grandads at work, Nans gone to see him and the others are hunting. I dont have many friends at the school here in , The majority of the girls at the school are stuck up and think they now it all, so instead of being like them I would much rather sit on my own and ignore the giggling and sneering I hear from them all. They pretty much call me an outcast and adopted and everything like that because the suttle differences between me and my family are obsecenily different, They are all pale white, Gold eyes and inhumaly beautiful but im Pale white, brown hair,brown eyes and am not beautiful. Like I said I would much rather spend my time alone than try to converse with those whom dont have the decency to actually say those things to someones face. Nan and Grandad are posing as my parents because it would be extremily worrying having a 18 or 19 yer old father a 13 year olf teenage girl but I dont have friends so they dont notice the similarities between Dad and I.

I must have fallen asleep because I was then being shaken awake by Nan. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Would you like a drink or anything to eat ?" she asked me and I shook my head no and thanked her for asking she nodded her head and sat down next to me, I was starting to fall asleep again and found myself swaying in my seat, I laid back down only to be told to stay awake.

"Stay awake, hun or you wont go to sleep tonite" Nan said matter of factly. I nodded my head and sat up again and just as I did everyone minus Rosalie and Emmet walked through the front door, Grandad must've finished work already because he too walked through. I smiled as they all came into the living room and as soon as my eyes landed on Edward a feeling went through my body and I couldn't help but smile wider at him, Dad looked at me with a weird expression with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked, I wanted to know what the expression was all about. He just shook his head and leaned back on the sofa he was on with his arm around Mum. Nan and Ganddad went off somewhere and Edward came and sat next to me with his arm at the back of the sofa. Everytime he was around me I felt happy and it was only recently this was happening. I didn't know what this was but I liked it, Edward was like my best friend and I ahd never before felt like this before. I had been kept to my thoughts because the next thing I knew Dad was shaking Mum and asking what she was was having a vision. After a few seconds she came out of it and looked around, Rosalie and Emmet had now joined us aswell as Nan and Granddad.

"The denali's are coming" She said, I let out a groan louder than what was meant and felt my cheeks blush red as they all laughed, they knew how much I hated Tanya and that I couldn't stand her.

"Why, how long and when ?" I asked, She looked at me smiling and trying to stop her laughter.

"For the halloween party that I have decided to throw, I dont know how long and they should be here tommorow" I groaned as I heared this. Tommorow. Seriously can she never give me a break, She always draped herself over Edward even though he clearly doesn't like it. I crossed my arms and huffed as I thought it all through. I stayed downstairs for a little while longer then made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. My room was pretty big with a purple/lilac walls, laminate flooring, white cabinets and a feature wall with pictures of me and the hole family. Nan and Mum had designed the room and it was amazing, the bed was litterally big enough to fit the hole family on it and still have room. **( room on profile)**

I sat on my bed with my book. The bad mothers handbook by Kate long. I hadn't finished it yet but I had seen the film and I loved it so I thought the book might be as good. I read until I was called down for my tea, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and sat at the island while I watched Nan run around the kitchen collecitng things for my food. I poured myself a drink and sipped it as I waited. She placed a bowl of Taglitelli infront of me. I tucked in and was finished in record time, I guess I was hungry.

"Was you hungry dear?" Nan asked me I nodded as I took another sip of my drink. I noticed the time and it the clock now read 17:28 so I decided instead of being in my room I would spend time with Edward while I can.

I walked into the room and sat down next to him. We all sat and watched a movie, I think it was called Little Ashes and the guy who played Salvador Ali, looked a lot like Edward. It was freaky scary. A scene in the movie was him in the bath with a nurse cleaning him. She reached her hand into the bath and as she did Edard put his hand over my eyes to stop me from seeing anything. After maybe 5 minutes he took away his hand and I leaned into his side and hugged him as tight as I could, he put his arm aound me and hugged me back. The movie finished and I said goodnight to everyone and walked up to my room and to my surprise Edward followed. I walked into the room and got some pyjama's out to wear. I chose a shorts and vest top purple set, th shorts were floral and the top was just plain purple. **(On profile) **

I walked back into the room and climbed into the bed while Edward laid ontop of the sheets next to me.

"Whats up?" he asked, I snuggled into his side.

"It's just...nothing" I was about to say but thought better of it.

"Please tell me" He said, I looked up and saw the look in his eyes that begged me to tell him.

I sighed " It's just, Tanya is always draped over you and then your time is occupied with her trying to run from her and you can't spend time with me but if you like her then I can't stop you from doing anything" I said. He just shook his head.

"Silly Bella, I will never in my long life fall in love with Tanya and if I do then I will give you permission to let Emmet castrate me, I promise you, I will never do that to you" He said, I nodded my head and let the sleep take over me as he hummed the lullaby he composed for me.

The next morning I woke up with Edward still laid next to me except I was curled up into his side with my arm draped over him and my cheek resting on his chest. I stretched and yawned as I got up and went to get some clothes to change into for today. I just grabbed a plain white vest top and high waisted grey jeans. I walked back into my room from the bathroom and saw Edward on my bed looking through one of my school books. I jumped on the bed next to him and looked at the writing written on the page. He closed the book and we headed downstairs and I headed into the kitchen to get a drink. I walked into the living room and just as I sat down the door opened to reveal the woman I despise. _Tanya!_. Do they have to come so early in the morning. I looked at the clock and realised I had litterally nearly slept through the day. The sun was shining outside which meant Ememt woul no doubt want to go outside and with Eleazar being here now too he would no doubt challenge him to something.

"Eddie" Tanya screeched as she ran over to Edward and litterally jumped on him. I got up from my place next to Edward and moved to sit next to Carmen who I hadn't noticed come in yet. I gave her a hug and we started talking and after a while we had all gone out to the back garden, they all looked amazin sparkling like diamonds in the sun except Emmet. He just looked kinda' gay. We had been in the garden for ages now and it was so much fun even If my time with Edward was now gone because of Tanya. Nan and Granddad had decided to turn on the sprinklers and that meant trouble for me and Emmet. We had a habit of running throught them and getting soaking wet.

From the place Emmet was sat in the garden with Dad,Granddad and Eleazar he gave me a knowing smile and we both stood up slowly and charged over to the sprinklers screaming on the way as we ran right through them soaking our clothes. Soon enough others joined us, Mum, Dad, Carmen, Kate and Rosalie. We were running throught he sprinklers having so much fun I hadn't actually realised that because of this my top would now be see through and my jeans would now be too tight and amazingly hard to take off. I hadn't noticed before now that Edward had been staring at me and I thought nothing of it so I stuck my tongue out at him, The water was starting to ruh out in the sprinklers now then after a few splutters it stopped we all looked around and all eyes kind of landed on me, Emmet started laughing and I looked down and saw my top completely see through, revealing my grey laced bra. Emmet was now on the floor , Granddad And Eleazar all turned around Embarrased and I didn't realisle what the others did as I ran into the house and jumped in the shower. I changed into some sweats and a plain t-shirt and went downstairs, they were all in the living room again talking about god knows what and thats when it happened. Alice got out the costume she had gotten us for the party she was throwing.


	13. Chapter 13

**All clothes will be on profile**

**Bpov**

I had been forced into a event I found pointless, Halloween. There was only us and the Denali's going to be there so what was the point in a party ? I sat on my own in the living room drinking something Nan made for me, it was a special halloween drink apparently. Didn't actually taste that bad. Everyone was dancing, except Edward who was sat alone on the other side of the room, I hadn't spoken to him for days because of Tanya and she wasn't around so now was my chance. I tried to walk in the go-go boots I had been forced into by Mum and Rose, I only stumbled a little but got there eventually. I plonked myself down next to him and smiled he returned it and gave me a hug.

"How are you doing ?" I asked, he shrugged and said he was okay given the circumstances. We talked for a while until Tanya came over dressed in a shiny silver lycra cat suit with white leather go-go boots. She came over and grabbed Edward pulling him up and away from me, she didn't even try to take notice that we were talking, Emmet must have seen me because he came over and asked me to dance, he was wearing a ridiculous vampire costume, he wanted it to be ironic. I stood up to dance with him but just ended up falling back down again and much to Ememts pleasure he laughed, he helped me up ad kept hold of me as he led me to the middle of the room and started to danc with me. This was actually fun with Emmet, I used to remember when I used to always dance on there feet while they held my hands, back when I had Edward to myself without interuptions from a certain creature from the darkness.

The party lasted till hours in the morning and Emmet was still trying to carry it on. Everyone had said no and had disagreed because I probably couldn't walk any longer in these stupid boots. Just then I noticed Edward and Tanya missing, I thought nothing of it as I took off the boots and started walking to the kitchen to get myself a drink, what I saw broke my heart. All the promises were now lies. Stood right in the kitchen was Edward and Tanya, kissing each other ! Usually he would have been struggling. I gasped and felt the tears come into my eyes, they both turned their heads to look at me and Tanya smiled as did Edward but then he registered the hurt expression on his face. Then everyone came in. They all took in the scene and had different reactions. Nan and Granddad both looked happy along with all the rest of the Denali's while Rose looked pissed, emmet looked confused, Mum looked hurt and confused. Dad was taking in everyone's emotions so he could do nothing but have this strange sort of smile on his face. Edward and Tanya both turned to face us and he spoke the words I never wanted to hear.

"Everybody, Me and Tanya are getting married" He said it so calmly and with a smile plastered on his face. It hurt me all over as those words kept ringing in my head. Dad must of sensed my emotions as he looked at me and I'm sure I now had the tears dropping from my eyes, Everybody who's face wasn't smiling bohemiantly either put on a fake smile or actually smiled. I could do nothing but run from the room. I ran to my room and I could hear them cheering and congratulating them. I tore me apart. I took my aggression out on the room, I pulled down pictures that had Edward in threw things that were Edward related and just as I was about to throw a jewellry box he game me I stopped. I carefully opened the lid and saw the thing I was after. A ring. A ring that _Edward _had given me that said best friend on it. I carefully took it out and put the jewellry box down, I walked as calmly as I could out of my room incase anyone saw me and I walked to Edwards room which was now inconveniantly next to mine. I opened the door and walked over to a desk that had a piece of paper and a pen on. I picked up the gold pen and wrote,

_To Edward._

_The promises you made were lies! I hope your happy._

_The ring you gave me promising to never lie to me and never brake a promise I am giving back, I dont need it anymore._

_Isabella Marie Whitlock._

I took the paper and the ring and put it on the bed, hping he would see it. I walked back to my room and very litterally jumped on the bed sobbing. The pillows now had eyeliner and yelow gold eyeshadow dust on them, I cried myself to sleep and had a dreamless night.

I woke the next morning to rain hitting my window, I looked at the beanbag in the corner of the room and noticed some clothes sat on them, Mum had obviously been in and chosen clothes for me today. I had no desire to dress nicely today so I walked to the wardrobe and got out my black hello kitty hoodie and dark blue skinny jeans. I walked out to the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I got back into my room and pulled a bursh through my hair and added a little bit of black eyeliner I didn't look to bad, I could pass for being fine but anybody who knew me would know I was not fine. Last night Edward basically through my trust of him right back in my face. I smiled in the mirror but it didn't reach my eyes like normal.

Downstairs they were all taking and as soon as I got in the room they all went quiet, The one pair of eyes I didn't want looking at me were staring with what looked like no emotion in them what so ever. I sat on my own on the floor leaning against the sofa. All eyes were on me and it was bugging me. They had all been staring for iver 10 minutes now, only Dad wasn't and I appreciated him for it but this was too much. I hadn't even done anything.

"What ?!!" I screamed, looking around at them all. They all seemed to jump back in shock of what had happened. None of them said anything but Tanya just swept her hair back and on her hand I saw the ring I had given back to Edward last night. He has clearly moved on and doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. Tanya and all the girls were talking about the wedding as all the boys were talking about all their girls. I wasn't involved in either one of those concersations even from any of the girls. Alice my own mother hadn't asked me to join in. If I felt alone before I felt it even more now, if thats possible.

Days went by and so did the nights and none had them ahd spoken to me yet. It's like they had all forgotten about me. I remembered back to when they ahd found me in Luke and Grace's House beaten by the people who were supposed to be caring for me. Right now i'd appreciate it if My dad hit me, it would prove that he still knew I was here and would care enough to do something but what im getting now is a lot worse than being beaten. The only family I had ever had, had turned their backs on me and I didn't know why. The other day I had tried to atleast get Alice to talk to me by deciding to commit suicide, I was in the room when she had the vision but she said nothing of it just looked at me with no emotion and contributed back to the conversation. I would have left by now but where can I go ? To social services and report what, that my vampire father who looks to be in his teens is neglecting me along with the rest of the vampire family. No, because of the stupid secret I can't tell anyone about how I feel exactly. I cry myself to sleep most nights now, just hoping that I can get my family back.


	14. Chapter 14

I give credit for this chapter of the story to Devil Nightmare, I was stuck with what to happen next and I got some great idea's so thankyou. xD

**Bpov**

Months had gone by and it was getting closer to the wedding, still no one had spoken to me, it was like I was now an invisible wall that they all saw but just ignored. They were all going hunting from what I had heard from their conversations, They really can't care that much about me can they. When Dad saved me from Grace and Luke he said that he would 'treat me right' but it was all just a waste of time now. I watched as they all left the house without a goodbye like I used to get, without a goodbye kiss from my dad. I walk around the house going into the rooms I haven't been in for months like Dads room, it still smelt of him and Mum. Emmet and Rosalie's room was still Bright pink with white carpet and leopard print bedding, obviously Emmets choice. I carried on around the house and stopped outside of Edward and hers bedroom. I hadn't been in there since the night I had given back the ring. Edward very rarley played the piano now, he was always with Tanya. She had taken away the one thing he loved, the one thing I still loved hearing. She'd taken it away. Away with my family too, it's like she's taken everything important to me and thrown them in a box and locked it, for it to never be opened again. I didn't go in there, I didn't feel the need to anymore. I turned and walked back downstairs and sat on the sofa. I saw the time and hadn't realised how long I had spent upstairs pondering in my thoughts. I sank down in the seat and wathced whatever was on the T.v. Why is my life so unfair, each family I have had they have done something to hurt me. Grace and Luke beat me nearly to death when I was only two, Tanya and Edward get engaged and as tears me up inside they carry on with there lives as if I never excisted. I dont understand I went from the person everyone seems to fuss over always wanting the best for me and the next day I think about commiting suicide and they turn a blind eye on me. What type of family is that, but I can't go anywhere. I have no one but a biological mother who used to beat me. As I think this all through my eyes start to droop and im soon in my dream world.

_Dream *3rd person_

_They laid there on the grass in a field surrounded by tree's laughing and joking away like a happy family. Bella with her head laid on Jaspers lap and Jasper with his arm around Alice, the others are similar with their soul mates either laid on them or cuddling. Edward alone, peaceful in a corner quiet happy to be alone, composing a piano piece. Though their family moment is ruined by Grey clouds emerging and Tanya showing up. Then suddenly the scene changes, they are all still in the field but the arrangement is different. Alice and Jasper laid cuddling on the floor, Rosalie and Emmet making out Carlisle and Esme just appily enjoying each others company, Edward no longer writing his composition has Tanya starddling his lap with her fingers running through his bronze hair and that left Bella alone. Alone, watching her family having fun with their partners while she's left alone to ponder why the think so low of her that they wont even include her in a family outing. Esme out of nowhere pulls out a camera and asks for everyone to get in the picture as a family one, Bella smiles as she says everyone she walks over and stands next to Carlisle. Esme turns around after setting the Camera on the stand she see's Bella and her smile dissapears._

"_Oh Bella, I didn't realise you were here, but I meant family as in a couples family photo but you can take it if you want" she says Bella's eyes fill with tears as she walks away from her family that she once knew and loved, the ones who once knew and loved her._

_End Dream *_

I awoke with a shock as my body flew upwards into a sitting position, sweat dripping from my forehead and down my neck, I look around the room and see a figure stood near the doorway. I ask warily for there name but they just laughed, That laugh I had heard somehwere before...It was...It's ...Tanya.I thought they were hunting though ?!

"Tanya" I gasp out and stand up from my seat on the sofa as she advances towards me. My trail led me back around the sofa and in view of the front door, but I was backed against a wall. She had a lok of pure humour on her face.

"you think you could of escaped me ?, you couldn't get away from your _human_ mother" She said, getting right in my face. "You haven't actually got a mother at all now though have you ! Huh !"It was true, everything she was saying is true, I couldn't get away from Grace what chance did I have against a vampire and I dont have a mother anymore, My first one was horrible to me and this one has litterally disowned me aswell as my father. She understood that I knew it was all true.

"so nobody would actually miss you anymore as they haven't spoken or attempted to look after you for the past what is it 8 months ?!" As she finished her sentence I saw her fist fly backwards and conncet with my forehead, I gripped where she hit and slipped to the floor in agonising pain. She continued her assault on me hitting my arms and legs but never hit my head way through her beating with me she told me her reasons for this.

"Your daddy dearest is the one who told me to do this too you, he thought that if your real mother doesn't have to care for you why should _he_ bother" No! My own dad. The dad that took me in when I was two after I thought he'd died in an accidental shooting while going to get things for me to eat. Well it makes sense now though why they weren't bothering with me anymore, they simply thought of me as a burden. She carried on hitting me and I could feel the blood oozing from the side of my head. Then as she kicked my leg the front door swung open.

**JPOV**

I rushed through the front door of the house with the rest of the family and what we see brings horror and in some cases maybe the memory of when we saved Bella from Grace because there lying on the floor beaten was Bella with Tanya stood over her.

"Tanya?" Edward said as he ran over to her and moved her away from Bella. "what happened?!" He asked, he said what we were all thinking.

" I just came in and saw her on the floor bleeding and everything so I came and stood over her to see if she was alrite then you all came in" Tanya explained. Bella had now sat up and I could see the blood dripping from a gash in her head. We all rushed over to her, I knelt beside her and tried to reach out, she saw my hand and flinched away. I wa confused as was everyone else, why would she flinch away from me ?

"Bella ?" I said as I tried to reach for her again. She moved away with a whimper this time. I looked at everyone and my eyes landed on Carlisle, silently begging him for help, he nodded and crouched down infront of Bella.

"Bella ?" He said as he reached out slowly, she saw his hand and backed away again.I tried again but only got one reply.

"No!, stay away from me" she said as she stood up slowly wincing in pain, I saw the bruises on her arms and ankles. I stood up too and took a small step towards her, she again backed away from me.

"Bella, why do you keep backing away from us?" I asked. She looked up and I could not only feel but I could see the fear, hurt and loneliness in her answer.

"Bella, please" I said and took a bigger step towards her, I was only a step away from her now. She whimpered as I started to move closer. Her breathing got heavier.

"Bella" I was right infront of her now, she whimpered again and made a run to get around me but I caught ahold of her before she had even nearly got past me. As our skin made contact she screamed and started to struggle then go limp. I held her up as she collapsed in my arms. I looked to Carlisle for an explanation but got a confused look and the faces of the family was of shock and confusion. I carried her very carefully over to the sofa and prayed she would be okay.


	15. Chapter 15

_**BPOV**_

My eyes fluttered open, revealing the light shining through my bedroom window. The light hurt my eyes, and it took a few moments before I was able to see again properly. I yawned, rubbing my eyes as I pushed away the covers climbing over the edge and heading into the wardrobe to pick out some clothes. As I pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top, I remembered everything that had happened in the past few weeks, I remembered why as I looked in the floor length mirror I had bruises covering me head to toe, my heart began to sting. It felt like my heart was being ripped to shreds, fixed and then the whole process repeated over and over until there was nothing left.

They were all so naïve, could they not see what _Tanya_ was doing! She was sabotaging our family. _MY_ family, to get sex from the person she had been chasing for centuries, the same person who had numerous times turned her down. What was different now, if they were mates they would have felt the mating pull the first time they were away from each other. If they were mates, Edward would not have dismissed her many a time as she continued to 'seduce' him. I may be young, and I may not be a vampire but I do know that Edward and Tanya are not mates. They aren't compatible, not in anyway shape or form. But alas, it had already taken it's toll on the family. They didn't care. They didn't care that I was being neglected, they didn't care that Tanya was doing something to change our family routine. I couldn't do this anymore, I refused to live here any longer being treated the way I am. It wasn't fair, I didn't deserve this! What had I done wrong for this to happen to me.

I decided in that moment, I was no longer going to stay, I got dressed, packed a bag and looked out of the window, looking to see if their cars were there, They were. I couldn't leave through the front door, they would notice. Not that they'd care, they're all to obsessed with _The Wedding_ to notice anything little Bella does. The only thing they have noticed, is that last night I had nearly been beaten to death. By someone who they love and adore, they wouldn't believe me. I didn't completely believe Tanya about what she said, I knew deep down my Dad loves me, there's something in the way, there's something blocking it. What was it?

I pulled my bag onto my shoulders, and opened the window, hoping I wouldn't completely ruin this by falling. Giving away what I was doing… Mom should have seen, She should have had a vision the moment I decided. Definitely something strange going on. As I climbed slowly out of the window, I latched myself onto the drain pipe trying to abseil down without killing myself. I was half way down, when my foot lost it's balance, There was only one more story to go down, before I was on the floor. Well, in the flowerbed. This wasn't going to work, I needed a plan. A plan so they thought I tripped and fell. _Yes! _That's it! My hands gripped the drain pipe as tight as possible, I tried wiggling my bag from my shoulder and for once my plan was successful. I knew this would hurt, but it had to be done. This may be the only way I get them back. If I get them to pay attention to me again I can distract them from Tanya and whatever she is doing to them. I mentally counted in my head, getting to three before launching my bag back into my room making sure it smashed the window as it went. The glass shattered, and not a moment later I let out a shrill scream as I loosened my hands from the drain pipe, I closed my eyes as I awaited the hard ground beneath me. It never came, instead I landed on what felt like cold rock bars, My heart was pounding in my chest as I realised I may have nearly killed myself. I hadn't thought that through at all. I felt the bars wrap themselves around my waist and under my knees, I didn't know who it was, but I was glad someone had actually caught me. That was when I heard everything.

"BELLA!" There were numerous amounts of my name being shouted, from above me. From the window. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Dad, Mom, Granddad, Nana, Tanya, Rose and Em all stood around it looking over. There was only one other person who should be there, and I had a feeling I knew where he was. I turned my head slightly, my eyes closing again. I turned my face into his chest and inhaled. _Edward_. Of all people, I thought he would have been the last to have caught me. I didn't think any of them would have caught me. I knew Edward was the fastest, but I didn't think he was that fast. Not seconds later he was being coached in by everyone panicking. He carried me inside, as I gripped at his shirt. Not willing to let go anytime soon. I felt the heat of the house hit me as soon as we entered. My head still tucked into Edward's chest, not making any thought to move. I was content, It felt like old times when we would just cuddle together. No Tanya in the way, No Tanya… It was a lovely thought, I did however know that it was a long shot. I was brought out of my thoughts by the feeling of sinking, I took in my surroundings. My eyes still closed, but I registered that I was still in his arms. The way I wanted to be. The others had all come down now, and I could feel them all huddled over us. It was only when I felt a pair of womanly hands patting through my hair that I knew it wasn't Mom, Nana or Rose. I knew this was what I needed to do. I whipped my eyes open, my pupils darting around them all before landing on Tanya and'making' me shy away back into Edward's chest. She continued to do it, thinking I liked it or to spite me but thankfully someone stopped her.

"Tanya, stop. She doesn't like it" It was Edward, he had stopped her for me. Did he care, were they starting to care again? Was my plan beginning to work?

I laid in Edward's arms for hours, just calmly laying against his body. Which he didn't seem to mind. Tanya had announced that she was going to hunt and for once, no one had wanted to join her. They all stayed here, with me. Like it used to be. When she had left, they began to murmur.

"Bella, Princess… What happened today, Did you trip?" I heard Dad ask me, I made no attempt to move, just nodded my head. I heard him say something and not a moment later heard Nana's mumbled reply.

"We'll have to get something, to fix it. Until then, She wont be in that room. Not until it was completely safe!" Edward all but growled, before standing with me still in his arms and carrying me up numerous flights of stairs, before I was laid on the familiar gold comforter that adorned his bed.


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

A couple days had passed since I had 'fallen' out my bedroom window, Everyone had been caring for me non-stop. And as it turned out, I was no longer trusted alone upstairs, Incase I tripped out of another window. Edward was contantly at my beck and call, asking if I was okay, offering to get me things but I didn't care about any of that, the fact he was always with me made my heart leap from my chest, knowing the bitch wasn't getting the attention she wanted.

I sat in the living room watching Em and Jazz play their game, I watched seeming interested but I hadn't watched something so boring in my whole life. I couldn't understand what joy they got out of it. Suffice to say the game was finished as soon as _she_ walked in, her voice irritatingly high pitched as she complained about how nobody else got to watch the t.v, using me as her weapon. I began to say that I didn't mind before being interrupted.

"But Bella, _darling_, you need to rest you've been through quite a lot. You know with being attacked then with the fall, I'm surprised you didn't really hurt yourself. I'm just glad your okay though" Her voice was sickly sweet and made me want to vomit. My eyes veered over to Em and Jazz' inspecting to see if they were falling for what she was saying. I couldn't tell, they looked emotionless. It was then that everything snapped inside me. She was still playing the sweet and innocent fiancé! I would prove to them all it was her, I just had to get her angry enough to attack me again. The event was somewhat traumatizing, but easy to push to the back of my head for the moment. I lowered my eyes as I looked at her. I saw Jasper nudge Em out the corner of my eye, both of them watching what was about to transpire right before them. I just hoped this worked.

"_ATTACKED! _ That's rich, you were the one that did it, not some stranger who we don't know! If it were someone else, there scent would have been all over the place, anywhere I had been thrown around he would have been. Did you not think that through darling!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone had entered the room now, wanting to know what all the commotion was about.

"Bella- Are you su.." Nana, began to say. She was cut off by Tanya's response.

"Oh there we go, the little attention seeking Bella is out. Doing anything she can to get in the lime light. If I had attacked you, the bruises covering you would my match my hand prints. Would they not?" She asked, she seemed so certain that she hadn't done it. I could they were hers, if I just lifted up my sleeves they would all see it. I began to lift up my sleeve to show them all, before she began talking again.

"You're just a selfish little brat, I don't know why they have kept you. Your nothing but an inconvenience to this whole family!" She shouted, stalking closer to me as she went. This was going well, she was getting angry, just a little more and she might explode. After the words left her mouth Granddad stepped forward.

"She is not an inconvenience, we love her and everything about her. If you cannot accept that you should leave" He said, authority ringing in his voice. I tried to keep the smile from erupting onto my face.

"She's lyeing Carlisle, Why can you not see that!" She turned to Edward, who was stood frozen as he just watched.

"Tanya, you cannot be disrespectful to Bella, she is a member of this family" He sighed, _sighed! _What was his beef?

"But Eddie, we love each other and she's causing nothing but trouble!"

"I'm causing trouble! You're brainwashing my family, changing them. They don't need to change, they're perfect the way they are. And as for your and Edward's relationship, you don't deserve him. He could do so much better than you. Someone who isn't playing little mind games with him and his family!" I said, my voice getting louder and louder as I went on. Everyone was shocked, I could see by their faces. It was then that Edward stepped forward, ready to defend his "fiancé" but he was stopped as Tanya lunged toward me. It took everyone a moment to realise what had happened before they did anything.

My body flew over the back of the couch before my back landed on the floor, my head hit the floor and I felt blood pour from where I had hit it. She began to repeat what she had done the other night before being dragged away, by whom I don't know but I was thankful for it!

"Tanya! You leave us and our family this instant, you have attacked one of our family members and we will not accept that. Do not return!" Granddad shouted, I saw Emmett and Dad dragging her toward the door.

"I'm not accepted now! At least I got to stay a little longer last time!" She scoffed, not realising what she had said. Everyone's face turned livid. Dad dragged her body away from Emmett's before he left out the doors and out of my sight, the rest followed, wanting to either watch or help. Granddad, Nana and Edward all stayed behind and came to me, quick as lightening. Granddad checked me over everywhere but my head, already knowing I had hit it. Nana stood behind him, concern and worry etched onto her face. Edward crouched beside me, grabbing my hand and rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. I was content, I had my family back. That's all I asked for, even if I became a human punching bag to get them back.


	17. TO MY REVIEWERS!

_**To all my reviewers,**_ I have re-done the last two chapters as I myself had not liked the way I ended the story. You all complained that you didn't like the ending, and the way I had ended it, there was little chance of a sequel as there was no way to follow it through. I don't know if any of you noticed, but chapter 15 and 16 were new!

I gave up my time in school as I enjoy writing and thought it would please myself and others.

I am somewhat saddened as I read some of these reviews. I was planning on continuing the story, but you are all dead set on a sequel which I appreciate, as if the story was rubbish you wouldn't want to have a sequel.

I thought there would be a lot more positive reviews to this, however there weren't. As one reviewer dissed my other stories. This makes me re think everything. However, I appreciate all the good reviews, and the reviewers that ENJOYED my story, I would like you to reply to this and tell whether you want a sequel or for me to carry on with this story some more.

Thankyou, Fleur'Elizabeth xoxo


	18. Chapter 17

**Jasper POV**

I dragged Tanya out by her hair, throwing her petrified body onto the grass, a shuttering crack echoed the air as her body connected with the floor. I was livid, I wanted to kill. She had hurt my baby girl, she had played with our minds to get what she had wanted. She put my only daughter in jeopardy. That didn't sit well with me, nor with anyone else whom had followed behind as I forced her away from my Bella.

"Tanya, how could you. You were family, how could you have done that?" Alice shouted, her fists balling up. She was ready to pounce. Keeping my stance above her still I waited for her reply, However nothing she did or said now would stop me ripping her to shreds.

"I ..I" She couldn't even form a coherent sentence, she had lost. She realised everything she had done had not been worth it and she had been caught out by the very people she had tricked. It was then, that shocked us all. I knew Edward had feelings for Bella and it confused me profusely as to why he had ran out and into the back with us all surrounding Tanya.

"You had a power like that and used it against your own 'family'!" He roared. His voice echoed across the forest and all the windows in the house shuddered from the impact.

"Yes, and it worked perfectly until that little bitch got in the way of it all!" I lost it, she was to never touch, see, talk or even think anything towards my daughter again. I pounced, leaving nothing to the imagination, I ripped her body to shreds. Dismembering her arms, legs head and torso. She screamed bloody murder as it happened and then it was silent. She had stopped her screaming, but why?

Everyone around us watched, standing still. Minus Emmett, how had taken it upon himself to get some wood and start a fire. The faces of my wife, my brothers and my sister held grins. They wanted this just as much as I. A second had passed, and each person had grabbed their own part of Tanya and thrown her into the fire. Her screams re-started. They came out as nothing but high pitched shrieks. Smiling, we all watched the fire burn. Walking slowly back to my love, I wrapped an arm around her and watched as the witch herself burned to hell. As the fire began to turn a purple shade, we all turned and walked back happily into the house. That was before, we all remembered what had happened.

Kneeling on the floor, I watched as Esme tried to hold back her dry sobs. Carlisle was projecting Sadness, hurt, guilt and depression. Rushing over, I looked over the body of my daughter. The cream carpet around her head had stained Red. Her skin was as pale as my own. Kneeling slowly down beside her body, I stroked a hand over her hair noticing how cold her skin had turned. _No! This couldn't be happening, I only just got her back! _Letting out a choked sob I pulled her limp body onto my lap. I couldn't hear anything around me, everything I had was focused on my little girl. Rocking her as I used to whenever she hurt herself when she was little I hoped for her eyes to open and her to whisper 'I love you daddy'. I felt not only mine but everyone else's heartbreak, hurt, sadness, guilt and depression, I only wanted to feel one persons emotions and that was my baby's. She had to come back, I needed her too. She was my beautiful little angel, sent straight from heaven and I had lost her, for not only the third time in her life time. Letting my sobs loose, I felt desperate to unleash real tears instead of the venom that pooled in my tear ducts, refusing to be let free.

"No, no. Baby wake up. It's daddy, wake up for daddy please?"

"Jasper, I tried believe me I tried. The wound to her head was too severe, she lasted a little longer than she should have, the force of her head cracking should have killed her on impact, she was a little soldier" Carlisle said, barely audiable even to my ears. Bringing her lifeless body closer I kissed her head, just wanting to hold her for the rest of eternity. I wanted to hear her voice one last time, I had been such a terrible father, I had failed her. Had I only been there for her as I should've been, this wouldn't have happened. I felt a soft arm on my shoulder, turning I saw Alice crouched behind me, staring at the most beautiful little girl in the world.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I should have seen it"

"It's not your fault, Alice. You weren't looking" I replied, my eyes trailing back to the most precious thing I had ever created. It was only then, that I really realised just how much of me she had in her. Her nose, her lips, her cheeks bones. They were all me, the only thing that she possessed of her mother's where the beautiful chocolate brown of her eyes and I would never see them again.

_**Yes, slightly different to how I imagined it would turn out. I cried while writing this. She shouldn't have died, but this story has gone on longer than necassery! There will be only one more chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Fleur'Elizabeth xoxoxox**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Jasper POV**

Staring with sadness and guilt, I watched along with the family at the lowering coffin. The gleam of the fading sun, shimmered against the mahogany top. Matching the colour her hair had once been in the rays of the sun. Blocking out every sound around me, I reminisced on her birth. She was such a cute little thing, eager to look around at the world surrounding her. I was te first to hold her, her little eyes stayed trained on mine as she blinked.

The family cried silent tears, as the dirt piled upon his daughter, their grandchild, their neice, their adopted daughter...their mate. It took a lot in me to realise she was really gone, I was never to see her sweet little face ever again.

_*When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart to stone. Now look at you i've turned around and you've almost grown. Sometimes when you're asleep I whisper "I love you" in the moonlight at your door. As I walk away I hear you say "Daddy, love you more! *_

Each of us laid down a rose, one at a time. Kneeling down at the edge of her grave, I whispered my love for her and how much I adored her and everything she ever did. Before standing I put my hand over the dirt whispering;

"I love you princess" Then standing slowly, I walked back staring at the ground. Standing once again beside Alice she took my hand an we stayed there long enough to hear the rest of the song picked out in her and my honour. The words meant everything to me. I hoped that somewhere, she was listening and realising that everything I hadn't done right was a mistake and I wish I could turn back time to fix it all.

_*You're beautiful baby from the outside in, chase your dreams and always know the road that'll lead you home again. Go on, take on this whole world, cos' to me you know you'll always be...My little girl. * _

As the song began to come to a close, I waited. Wanting some privacy as the others walked back into the house.

I crouched beside the newly put down dirt and placed my hand over where her heart should lie. Kissing the head stone, I stood not wanting to be here any longer than necaserry, Bella wouldn't have wanted us to be so upset, she would have wanted us to carry on. She'll always be apart of me, apart of my mind, soul and body. She'll always be my baby girl.

I stood, looking down upon the place my daughter was now resting peacefully. The wind blew, blowing my hair in a different direction and thats when I smelt it. The scent attacked my nostrils and my body shivered. It was Bella, it smelt of freesia's and strawberries. I smiled a cheshire cat grin, with my eyes tearing up I looked up at the sky listening to the wind as it whispered.

"I love you daddy"

* * *

This made me cry. I know it was very short, but i couldn't write alot about it as i have no experience with funerals or family deaths. I tried my hardest and i hope you all like my story, it was a pleasure to write. The song played at her funeral was Tim Mcgraw's My little girl. It's so soft, and soothing and upsetting at the same time. I thought it was a perfect fit. Thankyou, for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought!

Fleur'Elizabeth!xoxoxox


End file.
